htffrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Flippin Burgers (HTForever333 Version)
Roles Starring *Flippy Featuring *Buttery *Sniffles *Daylight Appearances *Axl Plot At a small burger joint in the middle of the woods, the Happy Tree Friends enjoy lunch. Daylight is hard at work cooking the burgers, while Sniffles is seen with Buttery at a table. Sniffles tries to squirt some ketchup on his fries, but he accidentally squirts it on Buttery. At just that moment, a happy and hungry Flippy opens the door. He sees Buttery covered in ketchup and suddenly goes into a trance. Though Buttery and Sniffles laugh about the incident, Flippy believes that he has been injured, causing him to remember the war and flip out. Fliqpy jumps over to their table and flips it over, causing fries to fly everywhere. Buttery turns his attention to Fliqpy, confused. Fliqpy grabs Buttery's straw and uses it to stab him in the heart. Blood starts pouring out of the straw and, in a panic, Buttery drinks his blood through the straw to get the blood back into his body. This doesn't work, and he soon dies. Sniffles' screams and looks around the room, having lost sight of Fliqpy. He emerges behind him and shoves a ketchup bottle in one of her ears and a mustard bottle in the other. He squeezes both bottles as hard as he can, causing ketchup and mustard to pour out of his snout, killing him. Next, Fliqpy goes behind the grill where Daylight is standing. He grabs her by the back of the head with her screaming and shoves her face down on the burger grill, causing her to scream in anguish. Laughing, he pulls her head up and we see that the grease has melted her face onto the grill, exposing the nerves of her face. As Daylight is still screaming, Fliqpy shoves her face back onto the grill, burning the exposing nerves of her face with her screaming. Outside the building, Axl gets ready to enter (possibly he planned on meeting with Flippy earlier). Before he can open the door, however, the front of the building explodes, crushing him beneath the door. Back inside, Fliqpy lands on the ground, just before the fries. Seeing a pool of Buttery's blood, Fliqpy grabs a fry and dips it in the blood, mistaking it for ketchup. Fliqpy eats the fry and sighs contently upon tasting the blood. Deaths *Buttery bleeds to death after being stabbed in the chest with a straw. *Sniffles dies from brain damage after having both ketchup and mustard pumped through both of his ears, and squeezed out through his nose. *Daylight gets her face slammed and melted on the burger grill, and dies by an explosion *Axl is crushed by the door leading into the diner, caused by an explosion. *A Generic Tree Friend is killed after the burger joint's sign crushes his/her head. Goofs *When Sniffles squirts the ketchup, his legs are on his belly instead of where they need to be. *Even though he's still flipped out, Flippy's eyes return to normal before he picks up the French fry. *Axl's hat vanishes for one frame. *When Flippy first flips out, his philtrum disappears. Category:Fan Version Episodes Category:HTForever333's Episodes